


A Tune

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Touring Sylvain's family home.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 11
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	A Tune

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 29/Old Harp

Sylvain watched as Dorothea wandered around the main house, her fingers trailing over various antiques, her face thoughtful. He wasn't sure what to say, really, but he answered her questions when she had them. He knew she wasn't unfamiliar with all of this, but it had never been truly hers. 

It would be hers now, if-- If she'd have him and continue having him. 

"Oh," Dorothea said softly when she spotted the old harp, kept clean by servants but unplayed for decades, Sylvain was sure, aside from the curious fingers of children picking at the strings and then getting scolded for it. 

"Do you know how to play?" Sylvain questioned. 

"Not really," Dorothea admitted. "Part of one song, and it's been so long that..." 

Still, she ran her fingers over the strings before frowning. 

"And it's out of tune." 

Sylvain laughed. "Probably, but I have no idea what to do with it. I don't think anyone here does." 

"I might be able to do something." There was an impishness in Dorothea's smile as she dragged a stool over that was clearly the wrong height. She sat and ran her fingers over the strings again, then picked at a few. 

The song she sang was not like anything that Sylvain had heard before. High and lilting and a bit naughty, Dorothea sang and picked at the harp-strings, clearly enjoying herself. When she was finished, she laughed. 

"Out of tune," she noted. 

Sylvain shook his head. "That was--" 

"A beginning?" Dorothea questioned as she stood. "One of many, I suppose..." 

"One of many," Sylvain replied, reaching a hand to her. 

She took it, and then twisted to settle his arm around her waist. 

"Now, show me more," she said, half-leaning against him. 

Sylvain smiled. That, he could do, all the more happily.


End file.
